The present disclosure relates to the technical field of connecting mechanism techniques, and more particularly, to a connection device and an apparatus.
Existing apparatus usually includes two bodies and a connection device that connects the two bodies. The two bodies may be a cover body and a main body of a notebook, and may also be two bodies that entail being connected rotatably on a mechanical apparatus or a digital control apparatus.
In order to realize synchronous rotation of the two bodies that are connected, the connection device is usually provided with two rotation shafts, but in the process of implementing the technical solutions, the inventor of the present application finds out that the above related art at least has the following technical problem.
In the process of utilization, it is found out that during the rotation of the two rotation shafts, it is easy to get stuck between the rotation shafts and the guide wheel, which results in that rotation of the rotation shafts is not smooth.